


Late Night Viewing

by Winchest09



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:44:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchest09/pseuds/Winchest09
Summary: Dean discovers there’s a fantasy you’ve been hiding from him. So when he takes you on a date night to the movies, he’s intent on making you the star of the show.





	Late Night Viewing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is was written for a request from a reader on AO3. Their request was as follows “Ok well umm… I was wondering if you could do a smut between Dean and the reader and they go out to a movie and end up having sex in the theater? Bonus if the patrons join in ;). I’m a hoe I know… I’m going to hell”
> 
> I hope this is ok for you sweetness. 
> 
> \----
> 
> If you like this and you have the time, please let me know. Feedback is fuel :) Thanks for reading!  
> Tumblr - Winchest09

“Oh my god” You moaned, your hands entwined in Dean’s hair as his tongue lapped at your folds. Your legs hooked around the back of his neck as your panties and jeans were still wrapped around your ankles.

You were biting at your lip, arching your back against your seat as Dean was working you towards your ecstasy “You’re missing the movie” You panted, a coy smile on your face.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m getting a much better show down here” Dean growled, a lustful glint in his eye as he briefly looked up from your soaking wet pussy. Before you could protest, the eldest Winchester returned his voracious assault on your folds, his fingers curling inside you.

You gasped at the feeling of him scissoring you with his fingers, his tongue rapidly flicking over your sensitive nub sending you into a state of delirium. You felt the familiar tightening in your stomach and you couldn’t help but mewl beneath him.

You moved your hands from his hair to grip onto the side of your seat, risking opening your eyes to do so. You were shocked at what you saw, everyone in that movie theatre were watching you. There were people that had moved from their seat to your row to ensure they had a good view and you felt a new wave of euphoria hit you.

“People are look-” You gasped as Dean knelt up between your legs, his hard cock brushing against your ass as he pulled you to the edge of your seat. You didn’t even get a second to object (not that you would have) before Dean thrust his cock inside of you in one hard, swift motion ’“Oh fuck, people are watching us” You panted as he started to fuck you, nothing but the sound of the movie and Dean’s balls slapping against your bare ass could be heard

“Let them watch” Dean grunted as he continued to pound himself into you, completely aware of his audience. He guided your face to the side, encouraging you to look at the couple who were feeling each other whilst watching you come undone and you moaned, loudly. You had never felt more exhilarated in your life.

Your moan echoed around the room, the scene before you suddenly changing, your dream becoming mute. You struggled to work out what was happening but when you opened your eyes, you realised you were in Dean’s room, in the bunker. A state of panic encased you as you felt the slick that was between your legs, you even smelt like sex. Turning to look behind you quickly, you noticed Dean’s side of the bed was empty and you sighed in some relief. Not that you didn’t want Dean to know about your dream, or that you were extremely wet right now, you just were not ready to admit to him about your reoccurring fantasy. Sex in a movie theatre and having people watch.

You and Dean had experimented a lot in your relationship, if both of you brought a topic up that you wanted to try, the other was understanding and you’d do it, no questions asked. However, there was something different about this fantasy. How on earth could you explain to Dean that you basically fantasized about a massive orgy in a public place?

You sat yourself up in bed and ran your hands through your hair. You hoped that Dean would have no idea what you had dreamed about. Yes, you woke yourself up by moaning and that was worrying enough. What if you had been talking in your sleep? Trying to not overthink, you reached down to the side of the bed to pick up your pyjama shorts and Dean’s discarded flannel before dressing yourself. You needed coffee and you needed it now. Once you were dressed, you stumbled down the bunkers hallway in a daze before your feet found the steps of the kitchen.

“Mornin’ sunshine!” Dean bellowed making you jump out of your skin. You watched as he poured you a cup of coffee as you made your way to the table.

“You’re awfully cheery this morning” You mumbled, playing with your fingers resting on the surface.

“What can I say? I slept well” Dean smiled smugly as he slid your mug of caffeine towards you before he sat on the opposite side of the table. Smiling with gratitude, you accepted the beverage from him and then leant your head on your free hand.

You couldn’t help put to think about that dream. The way people were watching, getting off on you getting off with Dean, it made you quiver to just think about it. You’d had dreams about it before but they had never been as vivid as the one you had just had. It was if you could feel Dean’s dick inside you as he fucked you into the seat. You could smell the popcorn mixed with the musk of sex that was lingering around you. You felt his fingers press into your skin as he firmly held you in place.

“You alright sweetheart?” Dean questioned, his voice breaking through your thoughts “Zoning out on me here”

“Hm?” You mumbled as you looked into his green orbs, a slight flush on your cheeks “Oh…yeah” You played off, placing both hands around your mug as you brought it to your lips.

“Hey what do you say about going to the movies?” Dean questioned after a moment of silence

You almost choked. Sputtering your coffee back into the mug as you felt your entire body heat up “What? Why…I mean…why?” You stuttered.

“…to see a movie?” Dean stated plainly, frowning slightly when he looked towards you “You sure you’re ok? You’re cheeks are all flushed, not coming down with something are you?” He questioned as he reached forward to place a hand on your cheek.

You rolled your lips under your teeth before replying, trying your hardest to not let anything embarrassing slip “No no…I’m just warm” You shrugged him off before going back to sipping your coffee.

“Alright. So movies tonight. Pick you up at our door at 8” Dean asserted, tapping the table with his fingers before getting up to place his empty cup in the sink.

You watched him leave the room and you let out a slow shaky breath. You loved that man dearly but to go to the movies on the same day that you had your kinky dream was going to kill you. You just knew you were not even going to be paying attention to the movie.

-

Dean left the kitchen and headed back to his room, a spring in each step as he went. He couldn’t believe that you had actually agreed to go to the movies this evening. Seeing how you became so flushed at the table confirmed what he already suspected this morning from his erotic wake-up call.

Rolling onto his side, Dean softly placed his arm over your bare stomach as he nuzzled into his pillow. He loved the feeling of having you next to him, to be able to run his fingers over your naked body whenever he liked. However, this usual move for him had an unusual, eye opening response.

“Oh my god” You moaned as you squirmed beneath his hand. Dean’s cock immediately hardened at the sound of your voice. He leant up on one arm to lean over you, ready to make his move, his fingers sliding down your lower abdomen when he realised you weren’t awake.

“Y/N?” He whispered, his fingers hovering just slightly over your mound. But he got no response, you were dreaming.

Dean smirked slightly as he let his fingers trace circles over your lower stomach. He’s heard you talk in your sleep before and he found it adorable, especially when you talk out your sex dreams. So he just leant back and watched you squirm on the bed sheet next to him, back arching.

Your lips turned upwards into a slight smile and Dean tilted his head slightly to take in your features. “You’re missing the movie” You groaned under your breath and Dean bit his lip to stop himself from chuckling. You’d spent many nights attempting to ‘Netflix and Chill’ but he could guarantee that he would always end up balls deep inside you.

Smirking slightly, Dean removed his hand and stretched his arms above him before sitting up in his bed. He was awake now so he thought he may as well get up and make coffee. As he leant to the floor to grab his sweats, you gasped words that made Dean’s eyebrows meet his hairline.

“People are look-” You writhed on the bed as Dean turned back to look at you “Oh fuck, people are watching us”

Dean was wide eyed as he quickly dressed and made his way to the kitchen, palming his throbbing erection as he went. He was grateful that Sam liked to run in the early mornings as he would hate to explain the reason for the tent in his pants. As he leant on the side of the counter, he crossed his arms and repeated your actions in his head. You had told him everything you had wanted to do, sexually, many of times. Both of you comparing fantasies and if plausible, acting them out for the other. He smiled fondly at the memory of you pretending to be a mechanic and working on his baby. The way he had you on his bonnet, the way you came over his cock, it was definitely in his top 3.

Something felt different about this however. He had heard you muttering a few times in your sleep about people watching you but you had never once brought up the subject of being an exhibitionist. He pondered the thought as he waited for his coffee, he wondered if you were embarrassed over this kink. He ran a hand over his chin as he started to put a plan together in his mind. He loved you and he wanted to make you happy, sexually and otherwise. So if this was a fantasy of yours, he was definitely going to make sure it came true.

-

Fresh out the shower, you were sitting on the end of the bed in Dean’s room, glancing at the outfit that you had gotten out ready to wear. It wasn’t often that the eldest Winchester asked you out on a date so when he did, you wanted to go all out. You saved a few dresses for these occasions and with it being warm out, you decided to go with a black and white polka dotted wrap around summer dress, paired with black wedges and purse. You would let your hair be natural and your make up minimal, Dean always stating that he liked your natural look.

With a smile, you dropped your towel to the floor and searched through your underwear drawer, looking for one of your favourite black lacy bras. It also happened to be one of Dean’s favourites too. As you reached for the matching panties, you hand hovered in the drawer. Chewing on your inner lip, you bit back a grin and decided against wearing them. You were still all riled up from your dream this morning, the mere thought of it making you wet and you needed, wanted release. Going commando, in a dress, you knew you could tease the living hell out of Dean as he was driving. It’d been a while since you’d fucked your boyfriend in the back of his impala so it just reinforced your idea of no panties.

As you finished the final touches to your outfit, slipping your wedges over your heels, there was a knock at the door. You rolled your eyes playfully as you stood. Whenever Dean took you on a date, he always got ready in Sam’s room so he could then pick you up from your joint room.

Walking over, you grabbed your purse from the edge of the bed and unlocked the door. Piercing green eyes met you on the other side, Dean dressed in a white shirt, his sleeves rolled up to the elbow. He looked delectable.

“You look…” Dean murmured lowly before he whistled at you in appreciation, he had no other words to say.

You smiled to yourself as you shut the door behind you “Unlike you to be speechless Winchester” You teased, walking off towards the garage, ensuring you were swaying your hips.

“That’s how hot you look” He replied as he sped up to catch up with you.

As you strutted into the garage, you made a beeline for baby and perched yourself on her bonnet, noting Dean’s slight smirk. He knew exactly what you were thinking and what moment you were thinking of. He came to your side when you curled your forefinger to beckon him, placing a searing kiss to his lips. You felt him stiffen at the side of you as your hands moved up his thighs to cup his bulge through his jeans, your lips still massaging his.

With reluctance, Dean pulled away, his lips still brushing yours “Sweetheart, if you carry on, we won’t make it to the movies” He whispered into you, breathlessly as you nibbled on his ear lobe.

You peppered kisses down his neck and traced his jawbone with your lips “Would that be so bad?” You questioned, as innocently as possible.

Dean groaned as he leant his body more into your side but you opened your legs, encouraging him to stand between them. He did as he was told, relishing in your attention as your mouth nipped at his neck, a hand slipping inside of his jeans to work his hardening cock. With your other hand, you grabbed hold of his fingers and encouraged him to slide them up your leg. You knew he would be happy with what he would find.

Dean caught on to your hint and let his fingers trace up your inner thighs, both palms massaging your skin gently. As he slid his hands further up, his fingertips grazed the edge of your wet folds and he let out a low growl. This only spurred you on more as you knew exactly what you were doing to him.

“As much as I would love to fuck you on this bonnet” Dean husked, his voice lower than normal “Legs spread wide…pussy dripping” He grunted as you nipped at his jawline. It was taking everything he had to pull away from you but it was for the greater good, he had plans for you. Kissing your lips softly, he stepped back and admired the sight of your wet folds that were bare to him. He swallowed heavily before holding out his hand for you to take “We have a movie to get to”

You frowned playfully, arching one eyebrow as you studied the man in front of you. You knew he’d never normally say no to fucking you on his bonnet “…Dean Winchester is turning me down?” You asked inquisitively as you took hold of his open hand, graciously sliding off his bonnet.

Dean just kissed the back of your hand as he guided you to the passenger door, opening it for you “Patience is a virtue sweetheart” He winked as he helped you to your seat, closing the door behind you.

The drive to the movie theatre was one that was met with comfortable silence, the low humming of Dean’s tapes and the rumble of baby’s engine. Dean kept looking over to you out of the corner of his eye, a smirk playing at his lips each time he did so. You knew he thought you hadn’t noticed but of course, you had. Dean was never subtle when it came to these things. You knew he had something up his sleeve, but right at that moment, you couldn’t put your finger on what.

Fast forward half an hour and you were walking into the theatre of your chosen movie, sweets in hand as you looked for your seats. In your mind, there was no other option but the back row. You had a great view of the screen, you would have no one kicking your seat and in turn, you wouldn’t be blocking anyone else’s view.

You started to scoot along the row, aiming for the middle when you heard Dean tease you from behind “Oo the back row” He almost sang as he followed your lead “You looking to feel me up when the lights go down Y/N?” He questioned, wiggling his eyebrows.

You rolled your eyes as you deadpanned him, sinking into your chosen seat “Yes. That’s totally my intention” Playful sarcasm dripping off your tongue

“Won’t get any complaints from me, sweetheart” Dean replied in a cheeky tone, taking his place next to you.

It wasn’t long before the lights dimmed and the movie started to play. You noted that there wasn’t many people in this particular screening to which you were surprised. Normally the late night viewings were popular with a lot of couples but you could only count around ten bodies at most.

Settling down in your seat, you opened your packet of red vines that Dean had so kindly bought for you earlier that evening and started to suck on one slowly. You always liked to take your time with the candy and it also helped to see Dean eyeing you in your peripheral vision, you knew exactly what he was thinking about. It made you smirk slightly as you bit down on your vine.

Before you could reach for your second piece of candy, you felt Dean’s warm large hand on your bare thigh, his thumb tracing back and forth. You felt your skin burn where he was touching. Memories of your dream flashing through your mind. It was such an innocent move yet it had you getting wetter by the minute. Shifting slightly in your seat, your breath hitched as Dean’s hand started to trail up your thigh.

You briefly glanced at him to see his focus solely on the screen in front of him, while his hand was hitching up the hem of your dress. You swallowed hard, nearly choking on the remainder of your red vine in your throat as his fingers brushed against your soaked folds. Was he really doing this?

You let out a long slow breath, trying to calm yourself as you allowed your legs to part a little wider. You heard him let out a low growl as he felt how wet you actually were. Not even allowing you to question his movements, he plunged his fingers deep inside your throbbing pussy, his palm rubbing against your clit as he finger fucked you there and then in the movie theatre.

You bite down on your lip to stop a moan from escaping but you were finding it near enough impossible. “Dean” You gasped, trying your hardest to stay quiet “What are you doing?” You asked in a loud whimper as Dean’s fingers pressed against the sensitive spot inside you, his palm applying just enough pressure on your clit to help you reach euphoria.

Smirking at your whimper, Dean turned to you, burying his head in your neck. He kissed the spot just behind your ear as he whispered “You’re gonna have to be quiet baby” He teased as he changed hands to be in a more comfortable position, allowing him to be relentless with his fingers “Don’t want the few people that are watching this movie to hear you” He teased before ensuring he was staring directly in your eyes as he pumped his fingers in and out of you “Or do you?”

You cheeks flushed and your body quivered. You mouth went dry, all of your moisture at this moment pooling between your legs. You had never been so turned on in your life. You threw your head back onto the seat, fighting hard to hold back a moan as Dean palmed your sensitive nub “De” You moaned as you rolled your head to make eye contact with him.

In that moment, Dean caught your lips in a searing kiss. His tongue begging for entry as it fought for dominance with yours. You writhed on the seat, fucking yourself onto his hands as you were chasing your end. Dean parted his lips from yours before he ran his tongue, slowly along your bottom lip “The words that came from this pretty little mouth this morning…do you have any idea what you do to me?” He questioned, his voice deep and gruff. He planted a kiss on your jawline “I wanted to fuck you in the kitchen” He planted a kiss on your neck “I wanted to fuck you against the wall when you opened the bedroom door” He kissed your chest, your breast heaving with each breath “I wanted to fuck you in the impala on the way here” He pulled at the tie of your dress, undoing it in one smooth motion. His free hand pulling down the cup of your black lacy bra as he licked his lips. He took your hardened nipple in his mouth and sucked before letting it out of his mouth with a pop “Now I’m going to fuck you in this theatre, with all these people watching”

You knew it. He knew about your dream and he wanted to make your fantasy come true. With everything that he just said, you couldn’t hold back your orgasm for much longer and your ecstasy came over you like a flood “Fuck” You mewled as you arched in your seat, cuming over Dean’s hand as he sucked on your breasts.

Looking up at you, he smirked at your doe eyed look as you tried to catch your breath. You quickly looked around the theatre to see that a few people were muttering between themselves and you felt a new wave of excitement hit you. The idea of them seeing you cum was exhilarating. You couldn’t believe this was happening to you right now.

Dean shifted in his seat slightly and raised his hips, pushing his jeans down his thighs to expose his large, throbbing cock. Your pussy pulsing at the sight.

“Get on your knees” He commanded in a rough voice, his hand threading itself through your hair as you eagerly complied with his wishes. At this moment in time, you would do anything he asked of you. 

He guided you to his cock, pre cum beaded on the tip and you took it in your mouth instantly. You moaned at the taste of him on your tongue, the weight of him in your mouth and you quick to take him all the way to the hilt, your nose buried in his pubic hair. You saw him grab the arm rests tightly as you worked his cock. You brought your hand up to roll his balls between your fingers as you let your tongue trace up and down his shaft. The sight of him was making your mouth water as you teased his head with your tongue, lapping up everything he was offering you. In one swift motion, you took him down your throat and you moaned, quite loudly, as you sucked him off.

Dean growled at the feeling of the vibrations on his dick as his hands tightened in your hair. This only spurred you but he stopped you, withdrawing his cock from your mouth as he pulled you to your feet. You squealed slightly as you stood, facing him. Your wrap around dress hanging open to show you in nothing else but your bra. You were overcome with exhilaration as Dean’s rough hands span you around to face the movie screen. You looked around to see a few people were turning their heads to look at you. One member of the audience got up from their seats and exited the screen, staring at you as they went past. However, you weren’t embarrassed, you were incredibly turned on.

You placed your hands on the row of seats in front of you as you let Dean guide you to his lap. You felt his large, hard cock nudge at your wet hole and you gasped. In one swift motion, you pushed down onto him and took him to the hilt, allowing him to bottom out in you and you moaned at the feeling. You didn’t move however, you were taking in everything around you. The watchful eyes of the other movie goes, the sensation of Dean’s dick stretching you delightfully and the way his calloused fingers were currently digging into your skin as he held you in place. You couldn’t help but to rotate your hips, teasing the man beneath you.

The customer that left the screen not a moment ago, returned, still staring at you as they made their way back to their seat but you didn’t care. It spurred you on. Feeling Dean squeeze at your hips, feeling his cock deep inside you was all the encouragement you needed and you began to rock your hips.

Using your hands as leverage on the seats in front of you, you fucked Dean hard on his seat. You felt his kisses on your back as his hand came around the front of you to your clit, allowing yourself to rock further into his hand. The sound of skin slapping skin filled the theatre, alongside your moans and the sound of your slick coating his dick. This was everything you had hoped it would be.

“Excuse me” You heard to the left of you but you didn’t want to stop. Dean’s dick was hitting all the right spots, his hand was working your sensitive nub and your mind was going into overdrive.

Panting, you looked to the side of you, your eyes filled with an orgasmic haze. Stood in the aisle was a young theatre worker who had obviously been sent in to stop your antics. You’d like to see him try. You continued to bounce on Dean’s cock, pushing yourself off the seat and leaning back onto him, letting Dean take control and fuck you mercilessly.

“You…you can’t do this in here” The young worker stuttered, flashing his torch over the pair of you.

You heard Dean grunt behind you as he thrusts became harder, fucking your pussy like it was his last time “I’d like to see you try kid” He growled out, biting at the skin on the back of your shoulder.

Sure enough, the young lad didn’t stop them. Instead, you watched as he palmed his own erection through his uniform. You smirked. He was getting off on you getting off and you felt that coil tighten in your belly. You were going to cum, in a movie theatre, with people watching you. It was everything you could have ever hoped for.

“De” You moaned, feeling your orgasm bubbling as you squeezed your eyes shut

“I got you baby” Dean panted, shifting himself so he could pound himself into you faster. A new angle and you felt your toes curl. Dean was hitting your spot over and over again, his fingers digging into your hips leaving delightful bruises in their wake. His kisses littered your skin as he allowed his mouth to nip at your skin. You couldn’t wait to see what marks he left behind.

A few more thrusts and you felt yourself come undone, your orgasm hitting you like a freight train and you were not sorry for the sounds that left your mouth. Your pussy milked Dean’s cock as he continued to fuck you with everything he had. You felt his hips started to stutter as low growls left his lips. With one loud grunt, Dean coated your insides with his cum, thrusting a few more times to ensure you had everything he had to give. He rested his forehead against your back as he tried to catch his breath. You still hadn’t opened your eyes, your post orgasm bliss making your legs weak and you wanted to bask in the feeling.

However soon enough, you felt Dean’s kisses peppering along the back of your neck as he gently encouraged you to stand. On shaky legs you did, letting Dean’s softening cock fall onto his lap, cum tricking down your leg as you watched him tuck his dick away back in his jeans. With shaky hands, you went to wrap your dress back around your body as Dean stood and captured your lips in a knee trembling kiss.

“You need to leave” A timid voice once again sounded from the side of you, which in turn made you and Dean stop kissing.

Turning to face the young movie theatre worker, Dean grabbed your hand as he walked towards him “and you need to clean up” He commented as he reached the end of the row “Someone’s made an awful mess on this row” He continued, making you blush hard as you rolled your lips under your teeth “The sauce from someone’s hotdog has just gone…everywhere” Dean commented, a smirk on his lip as he winked down at you.

“You’re…you’re b-banned” Came the weak reply as you and Dean ran out of the screening, giggling between yourselves as you headed for the exit.

Once outside, Dean grabbed you by the waist and pinned you against the outside wall, taking you all in. He rested his forehead against yours as he leant in for another kiss “Best movie…ever”


End file.
